The wings of the past
by Sky14
Summary: Starts on the summer before James and the gang's sixth year, and leads up to Harry in hogwarts. May be slightly AU later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize

A/N: I know this is short, but I don't yet know where this is going it just came to me.

The stillness of the night was broken by the faint sound of a quill softly scratching upon a piece of parchment. Ever so often it would stop as if the writer of the quill had to pause for thought. A smile spread over the features of the boy's face as he crossed over to the other side of his room towards a black owl that rested in a cage. Each wall was covered in various moving posters of some sort of Quidditch teams. The room was an average sized room, and besides the colorful posters that hung the walls seemed to be the same as any other teens room. School books were scattered about the room, as well as a broom, and several robes. The boy attached the note to his owl, and watched as the owl disappeared into the darkness of the night.

A pale purple haze slowly announced the new day, and the features of the boy became revealed. Dark unruly black hair stood out even more messy then usual, and black glasses magnified the brown eyes behind them. He sat cross legged upon his bed and waited for the return of his owl.

" James!" Came the call of a woman from down the stairs.

" Coming Mum!" James shouted as he ran towards his door, and ran down the stairs in threes. Today was the day in which James Potter would turn sixteen years old, and later that night his three best friends would arrive. James was dressed in pale blue robes.

" Do something with your hair dear. We'll be leaving soon to go to Diagon Alley." She said as she smiled at her son. Evelyn, was a middle aged woman with thick dark brown hair, and piercing brown eyes. She wore a deep purple set of robes, and was currently doing some last minute things in the kitchen before they headed out.

James once more scrambled off to finish getting ready clearly excited about the day to come. He appeared not long after, his hair looking a little better, but he knew better then to spend forever upon it. In the end his hair usually ended up the victor and got its way. " I told Sirius, Remus, and Peter, to be here around six tonight."

" Alright that still gives us most of the day, but that means we have to be back here no latter then four." Evelyn responded as she grabbed the jar of floo powder and handed it to her son.

James took it and stepped towards the fireplace in their living room. " Diagon Ally!" He shouted as he threw the powder into the cheerful flames of orange and yellow. There was a moment in which nothing happened before the fire turned a brilliant shade of green, and James was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the character's that are not recognizable if any such will be used.

Diagon Ally was bursting with excitement as James made his way to his favorite store. The Quidditch store had crowds gathered in front of the window, and as James drew closer he could spot the longing looks on several of the children's faces. The crowd gradually drew away, and in the window was revealed to be the new Cleansweep broom. He gazed at it for a moment before he bounded into the store.

The store was filled with various Quidditch books, and the team favorite for the year, The Wasps, had a section completely devoted to their own merchandise. Specialty robes authentically made to resemble a qudditch team's robe, and the player name upon their backs, hung upon the back wall of the store. Crates of balls for the game were available, including a snitch that was able to used for those who lived near muggle areas. Near the check out older brooms hung on display with cards that read- price on demand- and children's brooms stood underneath them.

James headed to an area in the store which was devoted to seekers. Lining the seeker wall was special gloves, and various other things that claimed to help. Several such things were endorsed by the Wasps seeker, whose face beamed up at customers, from the ever moving pictures upon the products. Coming out from the small area, James clutched a set of gloves, and a small box which held a snitch in it. He shot a longing look at the new broom as he slowly walked up to the counter, in which he picked up a new set of goggles for bad weather. Setting his items down he was silent for a moment as he waited patiently for his items to be rung up. " Excuse me, how much is the new Cleansweep on the display?"

The Wizard looked up momentarily as he placed James's purchases in a bag. The wizard had on deep blue robes, and light brown hair. He had dark brown eyes, and his appearance in itself looked similar to Sirius's, though the wizard was much older. " That would be five-hundred gallons for the new model. Your total is fifty gallons, unless you want anything else?"

" No..." James said as he handed over the required amount of money, and reached down to take his bag. " Thanks anyways." He added with one last look at the broom as he walked out of the store. Gazing about the bright sunlit streets he absently scanned the area for anyone he might have known.

" Are you done yet James?" Evelyn asked as she came up behind her son. In her hand's she carefully hid her package's contents from the view of her son.

" Um.. I just got some stuff from the quidditch store, are we going to get my school stuff yet?"

She laughed and shook her head. " No the list should be arriving any day though. Perhaps we'll go sometime next week, and you can meet your friends there."

" Alright." James said as both he and his mother walked into the leaky cauldron, and returned back to their house through the flew network.

James quickly stepped out of the fire, and ran up the stairs and glanced about his room. Wishing desperately that he could have used magic, he started to straighten up his room, and put away his newly purchased items. A tapping on his window made him look up, and he swiftly crossed over to it recognizing the light brown owl that hovered irritably, waiting to deliver its letter.

Racing over, and quickly opening the window. James let the owl in, and once he took the letter off the owl's leg he offered the owl some water, and some food as it waited for the response to the letter. James's face deepened to a dark mask of concern as he opened the letter.

_Prongs,_

I've had it with my family, and I've run away. By the time this letter reaches you I'll be probably be somewhere in diagon ally, or who knows where. I was wondering though if it was alright with your parents... could I possibly stay the rest of the summer? Send me a response after you asked, my owl will know where to find me. I'll see you later, at your party, and hopefully on better terms.

Padfoot.

Before he even knew where he was going, James found himself downstairs, and explaining the letter to his mother, and was scrawling a letter of his own in response.

_ Padfoot,_

Mum says it's alright, dad's at work, but he won't mind. See you later.

James quickly sent the letter and watched as Sirius's owl disappeared once more from view. With a heavy sigh James sat down upon his bed and wondered where Sirius had gotten off to on his flight.

TBC...

A/N: I know this was another short chapter, but I'm still trying to work out how to get this story where I want it. Suggestions are greatly appreciated.

Reviewers:

SoulSummoner: lol it probably was. As I told you I was writing that chapter at 12:30 in the morning, when this story came to me.

Sporkgirl: I won't stop working my Lord of the rings series.. I just might not update the story for a while because I have writers block. I will update that one at least once before I leave for a week in July. Thank you for the kind words, and I'm interested to see where it goes from here too lol. I have no set idea yet.


	3. Chapter 3

The pale moonlight accented the lone figure that stood outside gazing up at the night sky. Half closing his eyes a soft sigh escaped his lips as he thought about the school year to come. His new comet 360 lay down forgotten on the lush grass beside him. All had fallen asleep after the party, and James was now left alone in thought.

" Can't sleep?" Came a sudden voice behind him causing the James to jump.

" Oh.. hey Padfoot. No I just.." He sighed.

Sirius sat down next to James and looked at his friend in concern. " What's wrong Prongs?"

" Nothing.. I just have a lot on my mind... mainly about the coming school year..."

" Let me guess.. Lily." Sirius said with a sly smirk.

The tips of James' ears turned slightly pink, and he averted his gaze to the ground. " I just want things to be different this year.. that's all Padfoot... every year I try to impress her, but... it just seems to push her farther from my reaches." He sighed and collapsed next to his friend. " I don't know.. I try to change.. but with Snape and the other Slytherins it's almost impossible to. Then there's the rest of the school that always hangs upon my words.. I'm just sick of it.."

Sirius sat in silence and stared at James in surprise. " You mean to say that James Potter has seen the errors of his ways?"

James composed himself and quickly shook his head. A wry grin crossed his face as he looked over at the one that had become like a brother to him. " You know that's not what I mean... besides even if that may be so the infamous marauders can't break up over this... Sometimes I wonder if there isn't something between Evans and Snape. Have you seen the way she looks at him in class?"

Sirius snorted. " You'd think with her being as smart as she is she would have more sense then that.."

A smirk was the only response to that comment as he once more gazed up at the sky. A shooting star flew across the night and he inwardly smiled. " You're right.. perhaps I do think too much.. but I guarantee that this year will be a year to remember."

" I don't even want to know what you're thinking right now Prongs, but don't do something that you'll regret that's all I ask of you."

James arched an eyebrow as he stared at Sirius. " You're starting to sound like Moony."

" All the same James... just be careful. Before I left I heard Regulus talking to mum and dad and he said that something big was going to happen at school this year."

" Don't worry about it Sirius. Nothing will go wrong, and if it does no one but me will suffer the consequences for it. I don't want you and Remus to suffer with me this time."

Sirius sighed heavily. " If only Remus was here.." he muttered as he glanced skywards at the orb of the full moon. Remus left earlier that day, and now more than ever Sirius wished that he was here.

" I'd still do the same thing.. don't worry as I said this will be a school year worth remembering." James said quietly.

Silence once more resounded through the small garden that the two teens sat in lost in thought.

" It's getting late get to bed boys! We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for your school supplies." Evelyn's voice flooded through from an open window, and both boys headed up to James's room.

Silence continued to mount as the boys got ready for bed, and as their eyes finally closed the tension in the room was so thick that it was surprising that either of them could breathe.

Reviewers:

Sporkgirl: Usually I have more of an idea of where I'm going with the stories, this is the first time I've actually done it like this. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up for the legolas one soon.

Soulsummoner: Thanks for the complement hope you like this chapter.

Captain Scarlet penguin keeper: Thank you for the complements. I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/n: I'm back from vacation and my muse is once again with me!

James was the first to rise, and the first to drag his trunk down the winding stairs. " Is everyone coming with us or is it just going to be me and Sirius?" He asked his mother.

" It's just going to be the three of us dear. Your Father already left for the office. Gather the trunks outside near the car and I'll be there shortly."

James sighed. " He never seems to be around anymore..."

Evelyn sighed and crossed around the kitchen table to hug her son. " You know how those Wizards at the Ministry of Magic can be dear. Your father's department has been swarmed with cases lately."

" If only we didn't have to hide ourselves from muggles." James said angrily as he freed himself from his Mother's embrace and dragged his and Sirius's trunk outside. With a quick look to make sure his mother wasn't coming he drew out what looked to be an old mirror. " Wake up Padfoot we're leaving now. I brought your stuff down already." James said as he placed the stuff in the trunk before he got into the back seat.

Sirius was out in the car moments later, and looked over at his silent friend in concern. He had no time to voice his question as Evelyn got into the car.

The train ride to the train station was silent with each person in the car being lost in his or her own thoughts. None was more grateful then James when they were able to board the train and get free of his piercing Mother's eyes.

" Hey Moony!" Sirius shouted from the compartment door.

Remus grinned and headed back towards their usual compartment. " Hey Padfoot... Hey Prongs."

" Hey Moony." James said quietly.

Remus rose an eyebrow and looked at Sirius in question. " I'll tell you later." Sirius mouthed.

" Oh by the way I thought you might want to know Prongs. Lily is two compartments away from us." the werewolf added.

That got the desired affect, as James stood up and headed towards the compartment. " 'Ello Evans."

Lily looked up, and her green eyes flashed seeing who it was. " What do you want Potter?" She snapped.

" Don't you know yet?" James asked innocently.

Green eyes narrowed into slits at that remark. " I've already told you Potter. I..... won't... go... out... with.. you." She spoke the last words slowly and deliberately in hopes that he would finally get the hint.

James leaned against the door jam and a smirk crossed his face. " We shall see about that Evans... we shall see."

Lily glared at him as she grabbed her wand from her trunk. " I suggest you leave Potter." she said coolly.

" I think I like it right where I am." James responded with a grin.

Lily pointed the wand towards his chest and muttered several strings of curses and hexes causing James to fly back with a loud thud into the wall.

" What's going on here?!" Came a voice from the hall, and Lily's eyes became wide as she turned and spotted who it was.

TBC...

Reviewers:

Lunatic with a Hero Complex: Thank you for the kind words, and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.

Soulsummoner: here's the next chapter.

sporkgirl: thank you. two updates in one day! gasp lol.


End file.
